


Best Friends

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: Jughead put on the jacket just as a girl with a blonde ponytail poked her head out of the trailer. I just realized Jughead looked particularly flustered almost as if _ I gasped in a breath and Sweet Pea and Fangs looked at me with a grimace, they know about how I've loved Jughead for years.
Kudos: 2





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riverdale fic so I hope its good!

Lately Jughead has been avoiding me and I have to find out why but today FP got arrested murdering Jason Blossom, I know he is innocent and would never do anything to jeopardize the gang so today I am going with a group of Serpents to Jugheads trailer to give him his dad's jacket and my personal mission, find out why he has been avoiding me. I joined Sweet Pea and Fangs outside the Wyrm and got on the back of Sweet Peas bike. We spend off towards Sunnyside Trailer Park in the mostly empty streets. When we arrived Tall boy went forward to knock on Jugheads door with FP's jacket in hand and speech prepared to give. Jughead opened the door and asked what we were doing there?

Tall boy responded "no serpent stands alone." and threw FP's jacket at Jughead, Jughead gazed at the jacket in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Serpents take care of their own, put the jacket on boy!" Jughead put on the jacket just as a girl with a blonde ponytail poked her head out of the trailer. I just realized Jughead looked particularly flustered almost as if _ I gasped in a breath and Sweet Pea and Fangs looked at me with a grimace, they know about how I've loved Jughead for years. 'I think I know why he's been avoiding me now' I thought bitterly. Sweet Pea whispered 

"Let's go Emm" and had a quick whispered conversation with Fangs before he grabbed my hand and led me back to his bike and got on pulling me behind him. Just before we took off it was just my luck that Jughead looked our way at the sound of the bike and caught my eye and even he grimaced knowing why I was leaving and Sweet Pea quickly left the trailer park heading back to the White Wyrm. Toni was waiting for us and looked panicked at the sight of only us arriving back.

"Where's everyone?" asked Toni in panicked tone. Sweet pea quickly explained my situation.

"Oh Emm, that boy does not deserve you" as I finally broke down and Toni grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bar with Sweet Pea following. She poured out three shots of tequila and we all downed them at once. Soon after we each had about five shots we heard the rest of the group pull up. Fangs came up to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" Fangs asked me.

"Yeah, I guess" I sighed. Fangs gave me a side hug. 

"What can we do to help?" asked Toni

"Just stay please" I answered 

"Of course" replied Toni

"Do you guys want more drinks?" asked Toni

"I'll take more drinks anytime" said Sweet Pea

"I'll take some too" I said

"Shots coming up" said Toni

"How about we all crash at Sweet's place?" Fangs has been living there since his parents kicked him out at 15 and Sweet Pea has lived alone since he was 13. 

"Okay" Toni and I both replied 

"Come on let's go" said Sweet Pea

We left the Wyrm and I got on the back of Peas bike and Toni got on the back of Fang's bike. When we got to the trailer Sweet Pea took out a bottle of vodka and Fangs popped a huge bowl of popcorn. Toni ended up picking "To all the boys I've loved before" with the a quickly said

"You need something to believe in love" 

We spent the night drinking, eating popcorn and watching the whole movie series. 

"You guys are better than any boy." I said

"We love you too" said Fangs


End file.
